Jun's Decision
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Jun has been dating another guy named Matt for weeks, she must make a decision soon.Joe tries to help her decide, Ken gets jealous, and hits Joe. Who will she chose?
1. loves anquish

Joe smiled at the blonde girl in front of him. Nice looking girl he thought. When she turned around, and their eyes met, she smiled. He returned the smile. She turned around and paid for her food then as she left she handed him a slip of paper. He winked at her as he kissed it and put it in his pocket.

He was watching her walk out, as he suddenly felt a boney elbow hit him in the stomach. He turns around and yells. "Jinpei, I am going to kill you."

"But I am hungry, move up and get our food." He pointed to the counter where a young man waited at the cash register for the next in line...Joe. Joe moved up and ordered, half listening when Jinpei ordered, if he had he would have called him on the big order. Instead he paid for the food and they went outside.

The two settled into the car to eat. It was then Joe noticed. "Boy, did you leave anything in their for anyone else?"

"What? You would starve a growing boy?"

"Keep that up and you will be the size of Ryu." Just then Jinpei dropped mustard on the seat. Seeing the look on Joe's face he quickly used a napkin to wipe it up.

"I will always be lean and strong like now." Joe just frowned at him and continued eating.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jun sat on the side of her bike looking out at the sea. She felt she had a lot to think about. She had been dating Matt for weeks now. He was a nice guy, and fun to be with. But she didn't think it fair to him. She almost felt guilty for being with him, and not Ken. Though Ken hadn't ask her out even once.

She and Joe had talked about the future before, and how unfair it was for them now. They were expected to be adults while in uniform, and teens when not. Answerable to Nambu. Their implants were there for life, and could never be removed or they would die. So they would never be normal.

Jun moved and got back on her bike. Time to get back to the Snack J. Almost time to open. She rode the lonely stretch of road that lead to the main road. She liked it, for she could use as much speed as she liked.

She pulled up outside the snack J, and got off. She could hear the juke box playing when she walked in. Jinpei was behind the counter, mixing something in the blender. Joe was sitting at the counter drinking a beer. He turned when he heard her, and smiled.

Jun walked over to him and sat down beside him. He put his hand on her shoulder, and gently squeezed.

"Something wrong, Jun?" Jun looked at him, and she wanted to get his opinion.

"Yeah, you know I have been dating Matt for weeks now."

"You two getting serious? Or did he try something? If he did I will go have a talk with him." Jun put her hand over his.

"No he has been a good boy. It's just that I am not being fair to him."

"How so?" Joe looked at her closely, then it dawned on him. "Ah, our commander, he's behind this. Forget him, he's not worth your thoughts even. If he was he wouldn't be so stupid."

"But, I love him."

"Yeah I know. But still you should move on, if you want a future with a family of your own one day. You wont get it with Ken. He loves his duty more. If I was in Ken's shoes, I wouldn't let anything come between us."

Jun leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, the first time she had done that. He was surprised and caught a glimpse of Ken just coming in the door, and knew he had saw it too.

"Thank you Joe. Maybe you are right. There is no future with Ken. I should have chosen you." She turned and walked off never seeing Ken's face. But Joe did, and as Ken walked over he looked coldly at Joe.

"Leave her alone!" He snarled just before he hit Joe, knocking him from his stool. Then he turned and walked out. Jinpei stood watching, and he leaned over the counter and looked at Joe.

"Oh, Ken is jealous of you. Better watch out, are you interested in Jun?"

Joe thought about it for a minute. They had grown up together, been confidants, and playmates. "Wouldn't do any good if I was." He turned and walked over the door and opened and left.

Jinpei stood there, watching. Then he went to follow his sister up the stairs. He had questions.


	2. unspoken words

A/N: I have to agree. I like Joe too, he would be good for Jun. I like Ken too, he's cute but I always wanted him and Jun to get together. Heck with all that..."my duty first". So onward with the story.

Jun was sitting on her bed, strumming her guitar when Jinpei came in. He came in and stood there with his arms crossed. Jun looked up and struck a bad cord making her little brother cringe.

"Not nice, Jun. Why did you make Ken mad? You kissed Joe, why? Did you know Ken hit Joe?"

"Ken?, none of your business, he did what? Why?"

"He saw that kiss, he doesn't want anyone around his girl." Jun put the guitar down softly and stood. Her hands on her hips.

"I am not his girl. I belong to no one. Ken has no rights at all."

"But Jun....." He whined. "You are meant for each other, we all know it. One day..."

"One day we may all be dead. One day we might end the war and have a life too. I am tired of waiting, tired of responsibility and being alone. I wasn't coming on to Joe either."

"I want you to be happy. I will talk to Ken." She grabbed his arm as he was leaving.

"You do, and I will break your arm. Leave it alone. Ken made his decision." She sat back down and began to play a tune. Jinpei left the room and walked back downstairs. He wanted his sister to be happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard their ship later that evening, everyone was quiet, there was a heaviness in the air. Ryu had mentioned he had found a nice girl and was considering asking her to marry him. Ken had been giving Jun strange looks ever since the announcement before they had taken off.

Okay we have a base to destroy. Now I want no one" He looked at Joe. "To go it alone, and no grandstanding. We are a team. Jun I want timed explosives, and Joe I want you to get me Doctor Mescar. That scientist has some new discoveries that must not go to Katze and his people. The doctor has agreed to give us his info if he we rescue him. Now we have half an hour to do it. Joe study the map, that the good doctor provided.

Everyone prepared themselves. Jun went in the back and got her explosives, Jinpei was bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to go. Joe sat memorizing the map. He wondered if Katze was in any of the rooms on the way? He could stop, they could have a cup of tea and he could kill him.

Jun came back and stood waiting. As they came into range Ken stood up and motioned for the others. Joe and Jinpei followed. Together they rode up to the top and the clear dome opened, and they flew gracefully out and over the installation. Ryu stayed nearby waiting.

Gliding down to the ground they found the entrance that had been marked on the map. Ken looked cautiously around and down the hole. It was partially concealed with shrubbery, a ladder lead down into darkness. He glanced at the others then jumped.

Landing softly and without a sound he looked around. No one was there. The hall was dark, it led off to two other hallways. The others quickly landed beside him. Joe went to the left, Jinpei went with him. Jun went right, and Ken followed.

Two hundred feet down the hall at a curve Joe and Jinpei found trouble. A half a dozen of Katze's men came out of a room. Seeing two of the Gatchaman they attached. Joe leaped into the air, and struck out with his foot, breaking the neck of the nearest man. Then he struck out with his hand and the man grabbed his chest, and found he could not breath, as his ribs were driven into his lungs. Jinpei was fighting his own little war. He was yelling, and Joe could hear the clacking sounds.

When there was only one left, he ran silently down the hall leaving Jinpei to finish the last one himself. He turned a corner, and kept going. A single man came out of another room, and Joe dropped him with a shuriken to the throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun set the timer and moved off down the hall. Ken has disappeared at another turn off. A big arm came around her neck as she turned. It tightened around her throat, and a raspy voice spoke.

"Well if it isn't the lovely swan. Come to play with me?" He lifted her off her feet with the arm. She swung her yoyo around and behind her, and felt an explosion, and the arm go slack. She moved away and didn't look back to the damage it had caused.

Ken had heard the explosion and knew it had to be Jun. He was worried, and couldn't stop that. But she would be mad if he ran to check on her. He would finish what he was doing. He wondered if maybe he should do what everyone said he should. Let himself have a life with Jun. But he didn't want to end up leaving her like his father had left him and his mother. He didn't think his father had been a good husband and father. Maybe he wouldn't be either. Joe had no problems with his love life. He got all the girls.

He turned the corner and he came to a door partially open. He heard a voice speaking. His blood turned cold.

"Yes I understand. Let the Gatchaman take the scientist, who is our best assassin. Who is rigged to explode twenty minutes after they leave here. Killing our enemy. Such a good plan."

Ken turned and ran back the way he came. He spoke into his wrist band. "Everyone back to the ship, it's a trap! The scientist is a bomb, meet me at the exit."

"Right Ken, I am coming." Jinpei said.

"Alright, but I could just kill him."

"No, Joe. Do not go near him. Report back to me."

"Jun?" He waited and no reply. "Jun!" He could feel panic rise, and he knew the others would be coming to help search. The other two arrived, looked worried.

"Where is she Commander?"

"I don't know, Joe. We split up back there at the last turn." They all went that way, and began to search.

After ten minutes the explosives began to go off. Sealing off the way they came. "Ryu, lock on where we are, about 6 feet in front of us, blow it. We need a way out of here. Joe turned on Ken.

"You leaving Jun? You go ahead you coward, but I wont leave her." Ken grabbed him by the shoulders.

"She isn't here, they have taken her. We will get her back, don't you think I care about her?" Joe looked him in the eye.

"No commander, I don't." Ken stood there, then dropped his hands, as the explosion opened a hole for them to get through.


	3. captivity

A/N: So did I want them to be a couple. Hard headed Mark. At least Joe had a life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the base, Joe paced the office floor. Waiting for Nambu to say they found her. He was so mad at Ken for leaving, and not finding Jun. He looked at his commander, and frowned. Ken stood there looking out the window, lost in his thoughts. Yeah, thoughts that he killed Jun. Damn it I should kill him, stupid leader. How could he leave her there, lousy commander, and he was supposedly in love with her. Yeah right.

"Well commander, guess you don't have to worry anymore about Jun giving you those looks anymore at the snack J. You got rid of her." Ken turned around, fire in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Joe walked over to him, standing there eye to eye.

"Is this your idea of love? You left her! You know what they might do to her, but you left her there." Ken grabbed his shirt front and shook him.

"Joe, I had no choice. We will get her back, as soon as we find where they took her. I would never hurt her."

"Yeah, you never would hurt her." He mocked him. "Yeah, you hurt her with the way you ignore her. Are you human, Ken? Do you need anyone?" Ken swung at Joe striking him on the cheek, and Joe took a swing at him, hitting him in the eye and another across the chin, sending him to the floor with a thump. Ryu ran over and kept them apart, just as Nambu walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Just telling the commander, what kind of bastard he is." Ken got to his feet and tried to push past Ryu.

"That is enough, out of both of you. Quit acting like teenagers."

"But we are."

"That is beside the point." He took a seat behind his desk and looked at the boys. He picked up a pencil and began to chew the eraser part. "Sit down, all of you." He watched Ken and Joe take seats across the room from each other.

"Well what did you find?"

"Nothing yet. But we have our spies looking. We checked the base, all clean. Till then I want you boys to go home and relax."

"Relax? Why not ask us to go chop up the moon and make grilled cheese sandwiches?" Nambu smiled at Joe, and shook his head.

"Joe you know the moon isn't made of cheese, Jupiter is." But the joke fell short, and the air remained heavy. "Now go rest, I will contact you when I hear something. Oh yeah, no fighting amongst yourselves." He watched them leave the room.

Ken was walking out the door, behind the others. He had done his duty, but he hated doing it. Joe just didn't understand what it was like being in command. Being in command and trying to live up to his what his father would have wanted. When he was a kid, his dad had always insisted in perfection. Somehow he couldn't do it, still.

He turned the corner and went to his car. He would drive for awhile, clear his head. The others ignored him anyway. He got in his car and sped off, out of the tunnel and entrance and onto the highway.

Why did I leave her? I should have stayed and not left till I found her. Images of her face came into his sight. Left her to the enemy, to their tender mercy. Left the woman he loved. Yeah he could admit it to himself, sometimes. But he couldn't tell her, or show her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe was sitting in his trailer with a beer in one hand, as he listened to his stereo playing. He leaned back on his leather sofa and tried not to think. Damn it, they should have tied Ken up, and gone in there got her out. He knew how he felt about her, but he knew it was never going to be, because of Ken. She loved their commander and not him. He would give up anything for her, wouldn't ask her to wait either. Life was too short for that. Seeing his bottle was empty, he reached for another one, popping the top of it.

Ken found himself in front of the Snack J. The lights were on, and he knew it was open, Sally worked there, and kept it open for Jun. He got out of his car and walked in. She smiled up at him when he did. There were about six people in there, since it wasn't yet dark out.

"What can I get for you Ken?" She ask him when he sat on the stool.

"Coffee." Ryu came out of the back, and over to Ken.

"I don't blame you, Ken. Don't listen to Joe." He put a big hand on Ken's shoulder.

"He's right you know. I should have stayed, hang regulations."

"Maybe. but we have been here before. We always win."

"Do we? Will we?" Ryu sat down beside him, and sipped his milkshake. Leaving Ken alone with his thoughts, but being there if he was needed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun awoke with a headach, from the gas she had inhaled. She was hanging from the ceiling, on a chain. Her wrist were numb, and her feet didn't touch the floor. As her eyes focused she saw Katse standing there, watching her.

"Welcome back, swan. Glad you could join us."

"Go eat some bugs, Katse."

"Gladly if you will join me." He smiled at her, and his guards stood there leering at her.

"Well what are you going to do to me?"

"Well, let's see.... cut off your toes, nose? Nah, how about your tongue?"

"Go to hell."

"So pretty. Now I want to know where your base is. I want info on your friends. Details. Give them to me, and I will take you to my planet, and you wont have to fight anymore."

"No deal." Katse walked closer to her. He reached out and one of his men put a few long needles in his hand.

"Ah, Katse. Starting to knit, get some yarn to match your lipstick. You know where I come from, men don't wear makeup." Katse took one of the needles from his other hand and he smiled. The smile sent shivers up her spine.

He motioned for several of his men to grab and hold her. He took the needle, positioned it, then drove it three inches into her leg, and he began to jerk and knot up. Such pain radiated from it. She tried to hold back but moaned anyway. He left it there.

"Does that hurt little swan? She just looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Go to hell, when I get lose I am going to teach you about pain."

"Good, still got spirit. When I am done you will have none. Maybe I will give you over to my men. They like pretty toys. Oh yeah not so pretty when I am done. Maybe I should let them have you now?" Jun looked at him and spit at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Too late?

A/N: I am doing this from memory. I haven't seen the show in years. Wish I had copies of them to watch. Glad I am getting it right.

Katze stood there looking at the Swan,, he had just come back from lunch. She lay in a heap on the cold floor, a bloody mess. Not so pretty any more he thought. He walked around her, thinking there was no fight left in her. When he got near her legs, she kicked out at him, he barely dodged a well aimed kick.

"So you are still with us. Good...soon round two." Jun looked up at him, and spoke through her split lip.

"When I get free, I am going to make you pay. A nice bomb up the..." Katze kicked her in the stomach interrupting her words.

"Maybe I will use that on you, ugly swan." He walked out leaving her there, lying in her own blood.

Thoughts came and went for Jun. Time passed but she didn't know how much. She hurt so much, she had tried to fight back, hoping that the guards would kill her. But they hadn't. She was alive for now, and the pain was unbearable. She could feel broken bones grating together, and felt her warm blood drip on the floor. She lay on the icy cold floor, and her mind wondered to happier times.

Ah Joe, I remember our times together. Our famous car/bike race. How we almost got into an accident on the highway. Then shared that case of beer at your place. Then the time in the hot tub. You didn't know how sexy you looked, or how it made me wonder what it would be like to be with you. So many memories, don't think we will be adding any now.

Ryu, my good friend. So sensitive to others, so kind. I remember the time you tried to teach me to fish with the nets. Wasn't that something? When I threw it out, I went with it, and got tangled. Then you caught me...you teased me about that one. You had caught a swam fish..."

Jinpei, my little brother. I will miss you, so much. I guess you don't need me as much any more. You are so independent now, the boys will help you. I am sorry I wont be there for you, as I promised.

"Ken, what about you." Her mind was wondering, and she kept going in and out. "What about you? You know I love you, since we met. You were six and I was five, when I was brought....home. Not many would believe that, I fell for you then. But I did. The way you move, your voice, those eyes, that body...I wish you had made time for us. Given us a chance, was it so hard? Am I not the kind of girl you like... is my hair the wrong color... perhaps its my nose...or perhaps you prefer Joe to me....is that it? I love you, Ken......I would do anything for you....why do you hurt me?" She dozed off, murmuring his name, finding some peace from her pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe answered his phone and found his boss on the phone. "What is it? A mission, I don't want to go."

"You don't want to save Jun?" Joe sat up straight, that had caught his attention.

"Yeah, don't you turn off your communicator again. I don't like using the phone like this. Our informant contacted us. Told us where Jun is being held, and I need you to join the others, and get her back." Joe nodded and grabbed his pants.

"I'm on my way.....oh, did he say how Jun is?"

"Bad...Joe. Katze is not being nice to her." Ryu has the coordinance, get ready. Pick up in ten minutes." Joe pulled his pants on with one hand, grabbing his shirt. Finally something to fight, kill. They would get Jun back, and there would be hell to pay for those who had her.

Joe ran outside after he got his shoes and got into his car, morphing. He rode down the highway and saw his ride behind him. He kept the car steady as he felt the slight jarring from being picked up, he hoped there would be no scratches to his baby.

Coming in he looked around, Ken looked at him coldly, Jinpei was looking grim, and Ryu was concentrating on flying. Joe took his seat, and relaxed. Joe half listened to Ken going over the plans and his orders. He was having a hard time not going over and knocking the great eagle on his butt again.

"Joe, I want you to get Jun out of there when we find her. No staying and fighting, leave that to us. You just take care of her, bring her back here and do what you can." Joe turned and snarled at him.

"I will find her, and kill as many as I can while doing that, commander. I can do both, we owe them big time." Ken didn't answer verbally, but Joe knew that look he sent him. The one he always ignored.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls were swarming with Katze men. The team had a field day, for they weren't playing nice and they wouldn't letting anyone walk away. Ken grabbed a man and threw him against the way, holding onto him. He ask him where the Swan was being held. the guard pointed to a door, and Ken took him out and went for the door.

Opening the door, Ken saw something that was burned into his soul, forever. Jun lay there, her clothes torn, she was bloody, and not moving. He took a step inside and then another, until he stood beside her. He went down on his knees in the now cold blood, beside her.

Ken reached out a hand and touched her cheek. "Jun?" His hand trembled as he waited for a reply. A rage exploded inside him, as he got to his feet. He walked out the door, Joe saw him, and came over.

"Ken?" Ken glanced at him, and pointed behind him. Joe's blood went cold.

"Her body is in there, don't leave it there." Ken walked away. He began to kill, and he was scary as Joe watched for a moment. He turned and entered the room. It couldn't be, she couldn't be dead. Why? He wanted to join Ken, but he had something he had to do for Jun. He went over to her. Bent down and picked her up, heading out the door.


	5. rampaging eagle

**A/N: Jun was speaking through her pain, and she wasn't thinking clearly. I do not think there is anything between Joe and Ken. I don't read or write those kinds of stories. Jun was just doubting her own attraction... I am not trying to match the shows eps. **

****

**Joe carried Jun in his arms out the room, and down the hall. He heard the fighting behind him, but he had no time for it, as much as would have liked to joined it. **

**Ken, moved with purpose, his long strides and the cold blooded look of death on his face made those who saw him, know fear just before they died. He flew like an avenging angel as he struck at the Katze's men. Fist, feet and weapons flew. He killed and felt nothing at all. The floor of the hall was littered with bodies, cooling. **

**He checked each room, wanting to kill more. He was searching for one person. He left no one alive in his quest. The blood on his hands did not satisfy his blood lust. He reached a door and it opened, and there stood Katze. The being in purple backed up and Ken saw the fear there, he could even smell it. Ken closed and locked the door behind him. He slowly walked towards the other man.**

"**Finally. This time Katze you will not get away. For what you have done to the Swan you will die, at my hands."**

"**I didn't do anything. I tried to help her." **

"**Do not lie to me. You all know how important she is to me. It's why you always try to take her. Now you took my only reason for compassion. She is...dead." Katze backed against the wall, and slid down it. He shook his head.**

"**No, it was the guards doing. I told them not to harm her. She can't be dead." Ken walked up to him, and grabbed the other man by the collar and pulled him up and over his head. He drove his fist into the man's stomach. He felt the tearing inside, he had struck so hard. **

"**I hate you." Ken struck him again, and saw blood coming from Katze mouth, dribbling down his chin. Ken lowered him so he was eye to eye with him. He drove his fist into the face, feeling a cheek bone break. Then again and he heard the jaw bone crack and it hung open, useless. Ken then took the other man's arm and grabbed his fingers, he slowly broke them one by one. Katze howled in pain, though it didn't sound right without his lips moving. "You took what I loved most in this world." Ken struck again crushing a foot with a well aimed foot. He held Katze up, and slowly he intended to beat him to death. Nothing else mattered, he could die here, it didn't matter any more. His heart was killing him, for it was ripped from him, while still beating. He had waited to late to tell her, too late to make her, his. He should have done that, and not worried about what if's. But it was too late...Tears streamed down his face. **

****

**Joe placed Jun on the table. He felt the numbness, as he looked at her. He took off her bracelet, and she demorphed. He put his hand out and brushed hair out of her eyes. He turned to the tray that stood next to him, he picked up the scissors and began to cut her outer clothes off. Not many knew how gentle Joe could be. The Condor was greatly feared and rightly so. He kept this side of himself hidden. When he was done he looked down at her. She was covered in wounds, deep bruises, broken ribs, stab wounds, and burns. He picked up some wipes and some alcohol and began to clean her wounds. He bandaged them as he went. He finished up her leg wound and moved up. One on her hip he cleaned. He glanced down at her and he cussed, and struck the wall near his head. Damn them, all. How dare they touch the Swan, their Jun. He moved up and took care of the other wounds, and concluded to the ones on her face. He had counted one hundred and three wounds.**

**He covered her with a blanket, and sat down beside the table. His hands shook and tears flowed down his face, his shoulders shook. This was the way Ken found him when he walked into the room. Ryu was flying them back to base. Ken stood there, running his hands through his dark hair. **

**Ken walked over to the table and touched Jun's cheek. His face showed the agony he felt deep inside. His eyes were swollen, and red. Joe didn't even look up, and Ken didn't seem to notice he was even there. **

"**Jun...I was a fool. Trying to be what dad wanted. Forgetting to be human, and not letting myself be a man. Not letting myself have what I wanted most in this world...you." Ken choked on his words, as fresh tears flowed down his face. "My dad was a bad example for me to follow. I should have followed my heart. Because I didn't...I lost you. I lost my heart...I don't want to live without you. I can't. Forgive me...my love." Joe looked up having heard all. "I am quitting the team, I will join you." Joe stood up and put his hand on Ken's shoulder, making Ken look at him.**

"**No, Ken. You have a lot to live for." Ken looked with anguish at his second him command and brother.**

"**What?" **

"**Jun." Ken looked down at her, and then back at Joe. Just then Jun opened her eyes and moaned. Ken moved and grabbed her hand gently, kissing her fingers. She could barely see Ken, but she knew he was there. **

"**Ken?" Ken smiled and glanced at Joe.**

"**I am here, never leave you again." Jun tried to smile. Joe pushed Ken down on the stool. He was messing with his tray again. **

"**I heard you....was it a dream?" Her voice low and soft. Ken leaned and kissed her on the lips.**

"**No, I meant it all. I love you. Don't leave me." Joe inserted a needle into Jun's arm, and then grabbed Kens. Ken looked up at him, wondering.**

"**She needs your blood. I need to stabilize her." Ken just nodded. As his blood began to flow into her, he thought I am giving a part of myself to her. But it is only the beginning. When she is better, we begin our lives together. No matter what anyone says. **


	6. replacing number 3

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Glad you liked the last chapter. I don't know if Ken killed Katze or not. Well on with the story.

Ken sat by her side, on the stool. He had sat there for hours just holding her hand and telling himself that she was alive. His Jun was alive. He had no more tears, and his face was puffy. Joe was still sitting in a more comfortable chair across the small room. He was monitoring Jun's condition.

Ken looked down at her face and he watched her breath. Her beautiful face was a mess. It would take time to heal, and he would be there with her, helping her along the way. He had finally said the L word. He was just thankful that he had the opportunity to do it, before it was too late. He didn't know how hurt she was, or what had been done to her. Joe hadn't said much. But he could guess. He wished he could have his hands on Katze again.

Joe watched his best friend and brother. His feelings were clear to anyone who had eyes. Finally Jun would get what she wanted most, if she lived. It was still touch and go. She had sustained massive damage to her insides. He had done all he could for her, he hoped the doctors could fix her. He didn't want to lose her. He had lost too much in his young life.

He looked at his hands, and stood up. They were covered in dried blood. He had forgotten about that, and went to the sink to wash them. Standing there, letting the warm water run over his big strong hands, he thought the blood would never leave his hands. Jun's blood. Ken looked up and saw Joe.

"Joe, tell me. Is she going to live?" His blue eyes pleaded for assurance.

"I don't know Ken. I did what I could. They hurt her bad, I wish we could go back and kill them again. When she is safe, lets go find some more and torture them and..."

"Joe, stop. Jun wouldn't want us to do that. It was in the line of duty. We all know it could happen to any of us. We will get them, in time. Just don't run off."

"Ken, I can't believe you." Joe balled up his fist and came towards Ken. "Damn you, duty again? What is with you? You didn't get a close up of her wounds, or signs of rape. You didn't treat her wounds." In the time it took to blink he had knocked Ken off the stool. "Duty...plan on going back on your promise to Jun? Plan to tell her she dreamed it, your telling her how you feel?" Ken lay on the floor looking up at his second in command.

"No, I don't. Never again will I deny it, or her. You don't know how much I want to revenge her more. How I did revenge her against Katze, I found him..." He smiled, but it was a cold, bone chilling smile. "I made him pay." Ken got up and got back on the stool.

"I wish I had found him." Ken sat there thinking of what Joe said. So he had been right, they had used her. She wouldn't want him now. Wouldn't want his touch, or him. What could he do to help her? Whatever it took, he would do. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her, keeping her safe.

Joe checked her again and then returned to his seat. He had heard from Jinpei how Ken had lost it, and what he had done. Jinpei said he was even more colder and deadlier than Joe when he was mad. That was saying something.

The boys sat in the waiting room, as Nambu came down the hall. They turned to him as he came up. He looked at their haunted faces, and the emptiness that seemed to hang in the air.

"How is she?"

"Don't know. They have her in surgery." Said Joe as he faced the older man. Nambu looked at Ken who stood looking out the window, noticing nothing.

"What about Ken?"

"He has said nothing since we got here. He is taking it badly, you know he found Katze...don't know if he killed him or not. But the look on his face, says he did, slowly."

Jinpei was sitting with Ryu, who had his arm around the small scrawny boys shoulders. Ryu just looked up at him and then continued his whispers to the boy.

"Joe, I am going to find out what is going on. I will be back, take care of everyone while I am gone."

"Been trying." Joe whispered as he began to pace again. It was twenty minutes later that Nambu returned. Joe went over to him.

"Well?"

"Lots of damage, they are trying to repair it all. Her heart stopped briefly, earlier. We wont know anything tonight, you boys need to go and rest."

"No, we are staying here."

"I don't want to say it, but I have a replacement, waiting. If anything comes up, she goes with you. You do not leave her behind." Joe turned on the man, he snarled at him, and Nambu was afraid of what he saw in the young man's eyes.

"No one replaces Jun." He poked him in the chest with his finger. "No one can. We will not take anyone with us."

"That is right, Nambu, our team is full, no room. You act like she is...." Ken had come over and he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Like she was dead." Finished Joe.

"Boys, they may have to take out her implants. We don't know yet. If they do, the temp will be perminant." Ken grabbed Nambu by the suit and shook him.

"If she is dropped from the team, I quit, take my implants too."

"Me, too." Said Joe.

"Count us in, sir." Ryu was standing, and his arm around Jinpei's shoulders.

"Be reasonable boys. At least she wouldn't be in danger anymore."

"You know if you take those implants, it will kill her. You told us they could never be removed. It almost killed us when they were put in. You made us killers, sir."

"Ken, listen to me. We have a world to protect."

"Let it protect its self. We are tired, and we want to be teens for a change."

"You could be with Jun then, Ken." He hoped that would help his argument.

"I will anyway. I already made her a promise. Made me one. I am not my father, I am me." Nambu turned and walked away. He would talk to them later, when Jun was better.


	7. revenge

Nambu paced his office, waiting for word on Jun. He thought back to when they were children, his children. Maybe not in blood but in his heart and soul. He hated what he had done to them, taken from them. He loved them, and now they seemed to hate him. But he had people he had to answer to as well. They had to have someone to protect earth. If Galactor decided to attack, and the Gatchaman refused to fight, what then? They always had temps ready just in case.

What if Jun died, what would he and the boys do? Those kids were so close that he thought it would take them all down. He would lose them all. Why hadn't he thought of someway to protect Jun in her uniform, putting her in that short dress, what protection was there for her against what finally happened to her. He would have that changed. Nothing could be taken from his kids unless they did it or one of their own. He wondered if there was anything he could do for his kids. They needed him, and he needed them.

Ken stood there looking at Jun lying there in the bed, hooked up to all those machines that were keeping her alive. He didn't notice the others of his team there in the room with him. He had eyes and thoughts only for her. He went over to the bed, he gently put out a hand and touched her cheek. He felt a pain in his chest, as though someone was trying to rip his heart out. He looked at the machines, but he didn't know what the readings meant. He just watched the machines for a moment, then turned back to her, seeing Joe across from him. Their eyes met for a moment, then both turned and walked out.

In the hall, they faced each other. "I found out where we could get some Galactors, they have plans to steal some device that a scientist invented. Spies say they will go after it this evening. Wont to come?" Joe was smiling a death smile. Ken looked at him, and he nodded.

"Yes, we will take them, and then find others. Blood will flow..." They turned as one and headed out. They had work to do. His thoughts centered on wiping out all their enemies. He didn't care about duty, or what was right, or what anyone thought. He knew what he wanted, and Joe and he would do it.

Nambu was pacing the floor anger radiated from him as he did so. What was left of the team sat there watching him. "What was he thinking, I could see this of Joe, but never Ken. He is always so logical, so level headed. He's going to get them both killed.

"Sir, Ken is human, he almost lost Jun. He is going to blow if he doesn't let this out. Those are our enemies, so why does it matter? I don't blame them, I feel like it too."

"But you didn't, did you?"

"I wanted to, but they didn't tell me what they were planning. I would have gone with them."

"Then you would be wrong too. I will have to punish them when they return. If they return."

"You push them, and they will quit. Both are doing what they think is right. They are doing it for Jun. Family protect each other, revenge each other when it's needed." Nambu looked at the young man with surprise.

"Ryu, you are a surprise to me. I know how you feel. I know how they feel. But I don't want to lose any of you."

"Well you knew, that could happen any time we go out there. You send us out and we might not come back. We have accepted that."

"Nambu, I want my sister back, well. For it to be as it was." Nambu turned to the kid, who sat there quietly up till now. He went over and sat down beside him.

"Jinpei, I know you do, we all do. War is hell, and it's unfair to all of you, what you have to do and what is done to you. I wish I could take it away from you. Don't you want to go sit with Jun?" Jinpei shook his head.

"No, I can't stand to see her that way. I want to go join Joe and Ken." Nambu stood up and looked at the boys.

"Pleae don't follow them. They are to be arrested when they return. You are both to remain on this base until further notice." Both Ryu and Jinpei got up and walked out.

Joe and Ken in birdstyle watched the ship arrive. They were ready. They watched the two dozen men enter the building, and the two dropped down on them. The men yelled upon seeing who they face.

"Gatchaman!" Joe looked at them, a shuriken in his mouth. He struck out and attacked the man closest, driving his fist into the mans jaw, hearing a satisfying crack. Then he sliced him across the throat, and blood flowed, as the man grabbed his throat. Joe turned to another, his foot kicked out and struck breaking the mans neck. He turned and jumped into the air, and came down, hands and feet flashing, in a deadly dance.

Ken was fighting, he could feel the coldness inside. He threw a punch and drove it deep into the stomach of a man in front of him. The man caved in, and as he fell, Ken struck him in the back of the neck. He turned and did a spinning kick and took out three, and then flipped over another's head and struck them from behind. Blood was splattered on the white walls, and Ken didn't care.

The fight ended, and only two stood amongst the carnage that littered the hall way. Joe looked at Ken. "There weren't enough of them to make a good fight."

"No, too bad there wasn't. Maybe they are running out of soldiers." Ken looked around, the coldness in his eyes, bordering on madness. Joe was still angry, and knew what Ken was going through.

"Come on Ken, time to go home. There will be more." He put his hand on Ken's shoulder. "We need to see Jun."


	8. crazy in grief

Joe and Ken walked into Jun's room. Nothing had changed, the room was half lit and both went to either side of the bed. Ken leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, and whispered her name. She did not respond and Ken turned and drove his fist into the wall behind him.

Joe stood there watching his brother, and wondered how far he would go in his seeking revenge. The door opened and Red Impulse stood there, he looked at the boys. "I was looking for you Ken." Ken turned to the older man.

"Why?"

"To talk."

"I don't want to talk." Red Impulse looked to Joe, seeking help but found that avenue closed. Both had the same look on their young faces.

"Come on, Ken. Oh by the way Nambu has ordered both of you to be arrested and put in the brig when you return."

"He did what? Well he will need more than a few guards to accomplish that one. We aren't going anywhere, unless we want to."

"I know, Nambu knows too. Ken son, listen to me. You have to get ahold of yourself now. Stop this going off half cocked and killing. Think, and let yourself have some time to cool down. Stay by Jun till she is better then you will be thinking clearer." Ken moved over to him and looked him in the eye, or eye to sunglasses.

"What do you know of it? I didn't keep her safe, and I let them do what they did. I should have done more. Those animals need to die, all of them. Everyone on their miserable planet."

'Even children?"

"Don't care, they grow up to be like the grown-ups. I hate them all. I will destroy them all." Joe watched Ken and noticed how alike they are. Ken wouldn't think so, and he would get mad if he said that too. The older man looked sadly at the teen.

"You don't mean that, Ken. You aren't a cold blooded killer. You have a heart."

"My heart lies over there, in that bed. I was raised to kill, I cut my first teeth on weapons, and my first reading was a how to kill manual."

"Duty, Ken. That is what is important. Keep your head. Do your job, see what happens when you let personal feelings get in the way? It can destroy you. You are a great warrior, great pilot. Let this go." Ken's look grew colder, and he moved fast and decked the older man. Joe moved over to Ken.

"Duty, like my father? Did he remove his heart? Is that how he managed to leave his family, never to return. Honor, duty. He should never have married and had me. We didn't really matter to him."

"You don't know that. I am sure your dad loved you and your mother. He just did his duty, and got caught up in it, and couldn't get out."

"yeah right. Other soldiers have families, and don't do that. I wont do that either. I am me."

"Yes you are, Ken. What does Red Impulse know?" Ken turned and walked back to the bed, leaving Red Impulse to get off the floor and leave, with Joe giving his dirty looks. He went in search of his old friend.

Ken and Joe were leaving Jun's room when they overheard some guards talking. Seems they had taken some high ranking prisoners, that they were holding. Joe and Ken smiled at each other, already on their way to the brig.

"Washio what do you mean? You didn't try to make Ken do it your way?"

"Yes, I did. I tried to make him see reason, but he wouldn't. He is blinded by love. He is going to ruin his life, and get into trouble. Over a girl." Nambu's look turned cold.

"Not any girl. Jun is special to all of us. Like my daughter too. Ken would be very lucky to get her. Your son needs a girl like her, to keep him human. I have pushed to keep the kids apart, afraid of what it would do to the team. But I was wrong. The team are behind them, and I am glad they can still feel."

"What about them killing people for no reason?"

'Well I told the big boss, that I ordered them to protect the new invention, and that is why they were there." Red Impulse smiled.

"You covered for them."

"Yes. They are my children, and I will do what I can for them." Red Impulse frowned.

"Did you know Ken hit me?" Nambu smiled.

"He did, did he? Well I imagine you deserved it."

"But I am his father."  
  
"He doesn't know it." Suddenly the alarm went off, and a frantic call came to him.

"Trouble in the brig, the Gatchaman have gone crazy in the brig, they have the prisoners! We need help!" Nambu and Red Impulse raced out the door.

Terrifying screams were heard from behind the security doors. Nambu used his pass to override the code, that his kids had used to lock it. The door slid open and there stood the two death angels, and on the floor was bits and pieces of the prisoners. They had slowly tortured and killed them. Nambu walked in and faced his boys.

"Eagle, Condor. Come with me now." They followed him out, and the guards were staring at the carnage on the floor, and the walls. Red Impulse looked too, surprised at the anger the two young men had, and what they were capable of.

Nambu paced in front of the boys who had transformed back. He looked at each one, but both gave him back the cold stares.

"I should fire you both, and bring you up on charges. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy?"

"They deserved it, you know that." Nambu looked at Joe and shook his head.

"Joe, I could expect you to do this, I can even understand that Ken is not thinking clearly at the moment. But Joe why didn't you talk him out of it? Be the voice of reason for once?"

"Because I understand. I looked out for him, I went with him. Like a brother would do. We fight for each other. Jun is one of us. Fire us if you want." Nambu threw up his hands and turned to Ken.

"Ken? do you know what Jun will think when she finds out what the two of you did?" What about her?"

"She will understand, can't just sit around and do nothing." His voice trailed off as he dropped his head.

"Ken.." He lowered his voice and softened it. "I understand, I do. But take some time. You will all get your chance to go after them I promise you. Just not now. Concentrate on helping Jun come back to us." Ken looked up at him, and a soft sad smiled touched his lips.

"Alright. For now." Nambu knew what would happen if Jun died. It was clear. The phone rang and Nambu went to answer it. "Yeah, what? Okay we will be right up." He hung up and turned to the boys. "Come on, Jun just woke up, and the doctors say they think she will make it. The boys looked at each other and headed out the door at a run.


	9. jun wakes up

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I wish I had copies of the EPS. Must find someone who can make copies for me. Improve my writing, after seeing them again.

Ken tore into the room, and saw Jun lying there, awake. He moved over and stood by the bed, taking her hand in his. He looked into her eyes, trying to read her. "Jun?"

"Ken." Her voice was scratchy from the ventilator, after it was removed. Joe moved over and smiled when he saw her pretty eyes, land on him. "Joe, everyone is alright?"

"Yeah, we are all fine. But you were trying to be a jigsaw puzzle. You know I never was good at putting those together. Ken here helped me, figure out the pieces." Jun tried to smile at him.

"Good to see ya Joe." Joe leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Then he backed up, and rubbed his eyes. "Got something in my eye, probably galactor dirt." Everyone smiled knowingly.

Ken, reached down a moved a curl out of her face. "Jun, Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try." She looked into his eyes, and she read the love that was there, unhidden, glowing brightly in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I meant what I said Jun. If you want to, when you get out of here...we become a couple. I love you." Jun started to speak, and then she teared up.

"Ken, why? I am different, dirty, filthy, not worthy of anyone. Not as a friend, sister, or lover. I should have died back there." She turned her head away, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Ken looked at her appalled, touching her cheek, she opened her eyes and he saw the anquish in her soft eyes. It tore at him, as did the others. Joe turned and his fist tightened, and he wanted to hurt someone.

"No, Jun, you are the same girl we all love. You are not sullied, you are clean, as the cleanest mountain snows. I destroyed all of them, I washed away their evil with their own blood. They did wrong, not you. I can't go back in time and change it, but I will try to make it easier for you. Try to keep you safe in the future or die trying.You have us, always. We will help you, and be here for you. We are family, Jun. As to me, I love you. I look at you and I see the beauty you have always been, who is healing up. I don't care if you aren't a virgin, that doesn't change my feelings for you. You are just as desirable as you ever were. I want you, and I will show you just how much when you are well." She reached up and touched his cheek as he leaned down near her.

"Ken, you deserve better than me. The team deserves better."

"There is none better." Replied Joe, and all turned to him, and Ken read the unspoken there. He loved her too.

"That is right Jun. Scream, yell, hit something. Whatever you want to do. Hit me if you want, or need to. When you want to talk to any of us, we are there. I am going to change Jun. I am going to live, and you are going to be by my side. If you want to. I will make time for us." Jun smiled up at him, and held her arms out and he sat down and gently pulled her into his strong arms.

"Anything with you. I love you." Nambu knew that Jun would get better now, and that even though he didn't like it, Jun and Ken would be together. Maybe he should start thinking of a nursery, child care for them. Better to be prepared. He smiled. They were good for each other. He slipped out the room, and stood there for a moment. His kids were alright, and he knew that Ken and Joe would now calm down some, though when they met with the enemy, he didn't envy them facing his kids. Espeally Jun when she was on her feet again.

The End


End file.
